


The Art of Yoga

by actually_satan



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Aleks is convinced to do yoga with his boyfriend, Ricardo, to help "find his inner peace," whatever that means.





	The Art of Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a few months ago, but am just now posting it. Hopefully people still like Ricardo. Haha!

“Why am I doing this again?” Aleks sighed and fixed his beanie, so it wouldn’t fall from his head. His boyfriend James, or Ricardo as he now went by, was a yoga instructor. Ricardo believed in methods of relaxation that Aleks had never attempted. Aleks would much rather vape in the peace of his home than look like an idiot in front of a dozen other people.  
  
Currently, they were at the studio where Ricardo worked, and though there was no one else there, Aleks still felt weird about stepping inside when it wasn’t just to visit. The studio was large and beautiful, a wall of windows on one side. He watched as Ricardo pulled out two yoga mats from the closet and easily rolled them out a few feet from each other. Somehow, he’d convinced Aleks to do some yoga with him, if only so he would stop bugging him about it.  
  
“You need calm, to find your inner peace and align yourself spiritually.” Ricardo said with a light smile, stepping onto his mat. “Come, Aleks.”  
  
Aleks glanced at his boyfriend. The clothes he wore weren’t uncommon for him and they even looked good, but when Aleks looked to himself wearing similar clothing, he couldn’t help but think he looked idiotic. The only pieces of clothing that felt like him was the beanie on his head and the dark circles around his eyes. Though, he didn’t know if that counted as clothing. Aleks stepped to the middle of the mat as Ricardo did. Truthfully, he’d peeked in and watched him during his classes so many times that he knew a lot of the routines by heart. He’d never tried any of the poses himself, but he’d memorized Ricardo’s form in every one of them. Replicating his perfect posture would be the hard part.  
  
“I’m perfectly calm.” Aleks said, trying to relax his shoulders.  
  
“No need to lie to me.” Ricardo looked to him with his guiding eyes. “You’re tense and anxious. It’s why you smoke.” He said, matter-a-fact.  
  
Aleks grumbled to himself. “Whatever.” They’d stretched a bit beforehand, so he knew they’d be going right into it and Ricardo wouldn’t go easy on him.  
  
“Now, put your palms together at heart center and take a deep breath.” Ricardo showed him the pose, his voice soft and calming. Just his voice had already relaxed Aleks more than the several minutes of stretching and breathing that had come before.  
  
Aleks mimicked the easy pose, glancing over at Ricardo occasionally to see if he was looking at him, which he wasn’t.  
  
“Breathe in.” He breathed in deeply, Aleks following his lead. “Breathe out.” He breathed out his air and repeated this same pattern a couple of times. “Good.” He looked to Aleks with a smile that melted his heart. Aleks couldn’t help the blush that tinted his cheeks. “Now, raise your foot up like this.” Ricardo put his foot on his calf and slid it up, so it was resting on his upper thigh, only his right leg holding him up. “And balance.”  
  
Aleks watched him do it and wondered why they were starting out with something so easy. He put his leg on his calf and started to slide it up to his thigh just as Ricardo did, but once he got to just below his knee, he lost balance and nearly fell over completely. “Fuck.” He tried a few more times, but couldn’t get it as high as Ricardo, who was still holding his balanced pose.  
  
“If you can’t lift it all the way, find a point of comfort where you will be able to balance more easily.”  
  
“No. Fuck you. I can-“ He groaned in frustration, now stumbling every time he lifted his foot.  
  
“Okay.” Ricardo let out a breath and slowly lowered his foot back to the ground. “Maybe we save balance for another time. Why don’t we try this pose instead. Much less balance.” He turned sideways and stepped one leg forward by a few feet, so it was stretched. He did similarly with his arms and held them out by his sides. From there, he turned his torso and leaned towards his front leg until his torso was practically horizontal and his arms were vertical. The fingertips of his right hand touched the floor. “This is the Triangle Pose. Or Trikonasana.”  
  
Aleks stared at him a while. He remembered this pose and how easily everyone had done it in one of Ricardo’s previous classes. He did as Ricardo and was happily able to get into position, but when he leaned over, he found that he wasn’t able to stretch nearly as far. If he tried to stretch further, he felt a deep burning in his front leg, arm, and sides. He cursed again, struggling to hold the pose, and by the time Ricardo started to count breathing, he’d already broken. He got back into the pose, but each time he broke after only seconds and had to try again. Though Ricardo was calmly counting breaths, Aleks had never felt more frustrated in his life.  
  
“I sense anger.”  
  
“No shit! I can’t do it!”  
  
“Then focus on what you can rather than what you can’t. Don’t push yourself over your limit.”  
  
“Easy for you to say.” He mumbled.  
  
“Aleks, I had to learn at some point as well.”  
  
“Oh, really? I thought you came out of the womb doing a sun salutation.”  
  
Ricardo laughed and slowly pulled himself upright from his pose. “I’m surprised you know of the sun salutation.”  
  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” He crosses his arms. Aleks had only known it from watching him.  
  
Ricardo shook his head. “No. No reason.” He cleared his throat and took a moment to center himself. “Let’s try a strength pose. It requires a little stretching, but I think you can handle it. Again, don’t push yourself.” Ricardo inhaled and easily formed the pose that Aleks knew as Downward-facing dog. His body was practically bent in half, his ass up in the air, arms outstretched, and feet flat on the ground. It was one of the poses that, again, didn’t look hard, but Aleks wasn’t sure if that would be the case.  
  
Aleks attempted the pose and found that keeping his feet flat on the ground would be impossible. Ricardo’s words of ‘Dont push yourself’ were echoing in his head and eventually made him give up on making the pose perfect. He copied the pose as well as he could and once he was comfortable, he was happy to find himself not immediately falling to the ground. The blood rushed to his head a little quicker than normal, but he was okay...for a little bit. After about a minute, his arms began to get really tired and started to shake. He looked over to Ricardo and saw he was still holding the pose without trouble. He became determined to hold the pose for as long as possible and stared at the ground, focusing only on keeping his arms strong. He could really go for a little something something right then, but Ricardo made him leave all of his stuff outside in the car. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply, his arms burning in all the wrong ways. He was doing well, he thought, apart from the almost unbearable burning sensation of his muscles being used to the max.  
  
Aleks’s goal was to beat Ricardo at holding the pose, which he knew was never going to happen, but if he didn’t have a goal, he wouldn’t stay in pose for more than ten seconds. He was so focused on himself that he hadn’t noticed that Ricardo wasn’t on the mat next to him and was, instead, standing behind him. It wasn’t until he felt Ricardo’s fingers on his spine that he realized where he was. The fingers traced down his spine to right where his lower back met the crevasse of his ass. It was then that Aleks’s arms and legs fell out of pose from both shock and tiredness. He turned his head to look back at Ricardo. “You dick.”  
  
“You did amazing.” Ricardo assured him with a smile.  
  
Aleks turned around to sit on his mat. That’s when he noticed Ricardo was hard in his pants. “Do you have a yoga kink or something?” He joked, letting out a laugh. He was out of breath, his face red, and his limbs practically dead.  
  
“Maybe.” Ricardo crouched in front of him, kaeeping balance as he leaned forward, face nearly touching Aleks’s. “You just look so...delicious.” He pressed his lips to Aleks’s in a slow but hungry kiss that lasted just long enough for Aleks to want more.  
  
“We done yet?” He asked, his lips brushing against his Richard’s. “Cause either gonna go to the car and fuck now or I'm gonna make you fuck me here in about ten minutes, so if you don’t want your mats to get dirty, we should go.”  
  
Ricardo smirked, a look much different than his usual innocent grins. “Oh, but Aleksandr...I love dirty.”  
  


 


End file.
